


Treat

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [286]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John and dean are training little sammy to suck cock so every night at dinner while john and dean are eating Sam gets under the table and sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

Sam was always the first one to finish dinner. The rule was that if he finished his food, he got a reward, and Sam was getting incredibly good at his reward.

Sam slipped under the table, and moved over to Dean, who was eating, and talking to John about one thing or another for the latest hunt he was on.

Dean could feel Sam unzipping his pants, and pulling his cock and balls out.

Sam’s hand wrapped around Dean’s cock, stroking slowly, as Sam’s mouth sucked and licked against his balls.

Dean grunted softly, his free hand going down to rest in Sam’s hair, and John grinned, chuckling softly, as he ate more food.

Sam could feel Dean growing harder in his hand, and he sucked and rolled Dean’s balls in his mouth. When Dean was about halfway hard, Sam pulled away, licking a stripe up Dean’s cock, and sucking down Dean’s cock, throat working around it.

Dean groaned, eyes fluttering for a second, and he panted, as Sam’s head bobbed up and down.

Sam moved until just the head of Dean’s cock was in his mouth, and his tongue swiped against the slit, before he continued to deep throat Dean.

Dean came within a few minutes, and Sam sucked on Dean’s cock, working Dean through his orgasm, his salty tang on Sam’s lips and tongue.

Sam pulled off, and readjusted Dean, zipping him back up and moving over to John.

John was a little bigger than Dean, and he was able to hold off orgasms longer than his oldest son.

Sam took out John’s cock and balls, seeing John was already half hard. Sam slowly dragged his tongue up and down John’s cock, keeping a hand on the base, and one hand fondling John’s balls, stroking the sensitive skin. Sam worked his way down, suckling on a ball, tongue lavishing it, before working on the other one in a similar manner.

Both of John’s hands wrapped in Sam’s hair, stroking appreciatively, and Sam could still hear John and Dean talking, with Dean being slightly more sated than John.

Sam’s mouth roamed up to John’s cockhead, blowing softly against the slit, and he grinned when John gave a slight jerk.

Sam’s lips wrapped around the cockhead and started to suckle softly. As he sunk down on John’s cock, the sucking grew stronger. One hand remained on John’s balls, while the other latched onto John’s thigh, and Sam started bobbing on John’s cock.

“God, boy….” John growled, looking down under the table at Sam. “Sure know how to use that mouth now.”

Sam looked up at John with big eyes, and John groaned softly.

“Keep that up, and I think Dean and I can give you a special treat tonight. Right Dean?”

“Right, Dad. Keep up the good work Sammy.” Dean grinned, peeking under the table.

Sam hummed in pleasure and John groaned again.

John grew harder in Sam’s mouth, and once Sam could start to taste the tang of John’s pre-come, he started humming again, until John came, shooting down Sam’s throat.

When John’s cock was all cleaned off, Sam tucked John back in and crawled out from under the table, sitting down at his spot and licking his lips, tasting John and Dean.

“Fuck, Sam.” Dean groaned. “Lips are so shiny and pink.”

“Does this mean I get my other treat, Dad?” Sam asked.

“Count on it, Sam.” John winked, and Sam grinned happily.


End file.
